Camera surveillance systems are used at various facilities and on aircraft to observe activities in areas where security is needed to provide protection and record events. Such camera surveillance systems are typically set up at fixed locations around a building or an area of interest proximate an aircraft. For example, modern aircraft surveillance systems utilize a number of cameras to monitor activities within and around an aircraft.
While existing aircraft surveillance systems provide at least a certain degree of coverage, there are times when cameras are needed in areas lacking surveillance to provide additional monitoring. For example, existing systems may provide only limited coverage for an aircraft parked on a tarmac waiting for repairs or maintenance, or an overnight stopover at a remote airport location. Similarly, existing systems may provide limited flexibility for monitoring specific areas of interest, such as a baggage loading perimeter around an aircraft or a baggage storage compartment within the aircraft. Unfortunately, requirements for added surveillance are dynamic and not easily predictable making it difficult to install cameras in all expected use locations in advance. Furthermore, additional camera installations are both cost and time prohibitive.
Conventional aircraft surveillance systems may rely on conventional ground based surveillance systems to provide coverage. However, existing ground based surveillance may provide only limited coverage for aircraft. For example, coverage at locations outside the airport main terminal may not be adequate. Particularly, remote airport locations may be limited in surveillance capability to provide sufficient coverage for aircraft. Additional external surveillance systems or expansion of existing ground based surveillance systems may not be possible due to cost and time constraints. Thus, there is a need to provide for a flexible on-demand aircraft surveillance system that will meet the needs of modern aircraft security requirements.